


Like ancient times

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I had to get it out of my head, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Hello! I started Shadowhunters and Malec eats my soul as much as Destiel does. Enjoy!





	Like ancient times

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I started Shadowhunters and Malec eats my soul as much as Destiel does. Enjoy!

«You know,» Magnus starts, out of the blue, «in the old days, people just said "I marry you" and the name of their spouse and they were legally married»

Alec stops writing and looks up, «Magnus, did you just...»

«Oh, no» Magnus interrupts him, «don't be ridiculous, Alexander» he says, not quite meeting Alec's eyes, focusing on the drink in his hand instead.

Alec stands up and walks to Magnus, «Well, in that case» he kisses his temple, «I marry you, Magnus» he whispers.

Magnus looks up at him, «I marry you, Alexander» he says, softly, getting a smile from Alec.


End file.
